


Going Abroad

by The_idea_master



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, Legend of Korra
Genre: Family Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, commission, father daughter bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:21:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25492270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_idea_master/pseuds/The_idea_master
Summary: After learning that Izumi is upset, Zuko attempts to console her after Mai’s failed attempts. Upon listening to his daughter’s troubles he recommends she spend some time in Republic City. While happy to see her so excited, he’s certainly going to miss her, but Izumi makes sure to send letters of all her crazy adventures while Zuko impatiently waits for her to return home.
Relationships: Mai/Zuko, Maiko - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	Going Abroad

"Izumi, love, open the door," Zuko sighed, knocking gently on its frame. He knew Mai already tried to get their daughter to open up about whatever upset her, but it was no use. Zuko just hoped he might have better luck. 

"I don't want to talk about it," Izumi grumbled, sounding surprisingly close to the door as if her first instinct was to open it. 

"That's alright. We don't have to talk about it. I just want to give you a hug or whatever else you need," Zuko spoke softly, trying to coax his daughter into letting her guard down. By the hesitation in Izumi's response he knew it was working...at least a little bit.

"Fine," Izumi sighed, opening the door to face her father. Her expression was one of sadness, her smile was gone, her brow was drawn together almost in worry, and her lips were downturned in a small frown. It had been a long time since Zuko had seen her so upset. 

"Thank you." The Firelord took a careful step into his daughter's room and waited until she motioned for him to join her on the edge of her bed.  
"You're far more organized than I am."

"That's because I don't have all of your responsibilities," Izumi replied, noting the way her father examined her room with a curious eye. He rarely went inside the room and Izumi learned a long time ago that it was a way to respect her privacy. She admired that about him. How considerate he was. 

"Yes, well, I think it's a good skill to have while you're young. It'll make things much easier later on in life," Zuko mused, before clearing his throat. "So, we haven't talked much about school lately. Is it still boring?"

"No, school is the problem," Izumi muttered, moving to sit beside her father. 

"How so?" Zuko frowned, hesitantly taking his daughter's hand. It was something he'd always done with her. When she was little and upset he'd hold her hand until she could explain why she was upset. Even now the gesture seemed to ground her. 

"People are just unfair, and they're ruthless. The way they talk about people-people I care about-it's infuriating," Izumi's eyes seemed to burn holes into her floor. "And I can't do anything about it."

"What are they saying?" Zuko pressed gently. 

"Well, first of all, they're horrible to Bumi," Izumi huffed.

"He can take it. He's like his uncle," Zuko promised.

"I know he can but that doesn't make it right. I figured going to university would mean less idiots compared to the academy but I was wrong I guess."

"Now you sound like your aunt," Zuko smirked. "You know, I'm surprised you didn't vent to her about this like you do with most things." 

"That's because if I asked her to, she'd murder someone for me," Izumi snorted, almost imagining her Aunt Azula making all the awful kids at university cry and shit their pants. It nearly made her cheer up...nearly.

"Fair point," Zuko laughed, "but Bumi wanted to join the United Forces and he wanted to be one of the active members in your protective services team. If that means he has to put up with-"

"They say he's retarded, dad," Izumi whispered, "that he's adopted or something because there's no way the avatar would have such a stupid kid. And that's not the worst of it. Bumi's at least there to defend himself, but Kya isn't, and god do they slander her name." 

"You have every right to defend your family," Zuko assured, "and I won't be disappointed in you if you take matters into your own hands. You want to protect their honor, I respect that, and I love that you care so deeply about them. I just worry that maybe University isn't the best place for you. At least not here."

"What do you mean?" Zuko was met with a very vulnerable and curious look from his daughter.

"Well, I was talking to Aang not long ago and there's a University opening in Republic City. They need students and I wouldn't mind if you wanted to go abroad for a semester. It'll be refreshing. Besides, Bumi's been missing his home so the both of you could go together, and maybe catching up with Kya and the others could ease your spirits."

"You'd really let me do that?" Izumi asked, he demeanor shifting to one of excitement rather than sadness.

"Of course! I'd have to talk to your mother about it but I'm sure she'd be alright with it. Of course, I can't necessarily let you go alone so I could go with you-"

"Dad," Izumi interrupted, "you have to stay here, you know that."

"Then I'll make Azula go with you," Zuko decided, 

"Oh lord she's going to kill Bumi," Izumi laughed.

"Then maybe Ty Lee instead," Zuko thought aloud. "Or both because you need a voice of reason and having Bumi and Ty Lee together is bound to result in an exploding ship. Oh, whatever the case, I'll let you know."

"Thanks dad," Izumi sighed, hugging her father tightly, "I love you."  
— — —  
"Today is the day!" Izumi grinned, already having packed her things ages ago. "I can't wait! This is so exciting."

"Eh, the city is okay," Bumi shrugged, trying to downplay his own excitement. 

"Right," Izumi rolled her eyes, turning swiftly to her parents and tackling her mom in a hug. "I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too, but your father is going to lose his mind just so you know," Mai whispered so Zuko couldn't hear. "Now that you're actually spending a semester in the city he's going to be anxious until you get back." 

"I'll write every day if he needs me to," Izumi promised. 

"He'd like that," Mai smile thinly. Seeming pleased with herself, Izumi turned to say goodbye to her father but he was the one to hug her first. 

"Be careful, have fun but not too much fun, get smart, and try not to set anything on fire," Zuko mused.

"I won't set anything on fire," Izumi promised. 

"I make no such guarantees," Azula remarked. 

"Yeah I didn't expect you too," Zuko snorted, shaking his head. "Well, get going. I won't hold you up any longer."

"Right," Izumi nodded. "To the ship!"  
— — —  
"Can I have a turn steering?" Bumi begged the helmsman.

"Uh....are you qualified?"

"Yes I a-"

"No you're not!" Azula interjected, and Bumi deflated. 

"Why can't you let me have one moment of fun?!" He whined. 

"If Ty Lee can't steer the ship then neither can you." 

"That's just unfair," Bumi glowered. 

"I agree!" The acrobat joined in. 

"You guys are ridiculous," Izumi laughed. "Besides, I'd like to not drown halfway to Republic City." 

"I wouldn't drown us!" Bumi protested. 

"Right, and I wouldn't throw someone over board," Azula rolled her eyes. 

"Point taken," Bumi mumbled. 

"Come on, it's not that far of a trip," Izumi shrugged, trying to lighten up her friend's mood. Bumi just waved off the comment and decided to distract himself with making dolphin koi noises. 

Later that night, Izumi, as promised, wrote a letter to her father. While nothing particularly exciting happened she felt the need to let him know she was alright and giddy about what adventures lay ahead. 

Dear Firelord Dad,  
So far the boat ride has been pretty uneventful. Aunt 'Zula won't let Bumi or Aunt Ty steer which they're both bummed about. We've played some games of eye spy but usually the ocean is the answer. Bumi also managed to summon a pod of dolphin koi. At least, he insists it wasn't a coincidence and that they really did appear because of his calls.  
I'll keep you updated. We should reach the city in another day or two.  
Love,  
Izumi  
— — —  
Getting to Republic City was the boring part, and perhaps the easiest part. But as soon as the city became visible on the horizon Bumi stood at the front of the ship and didn't move until they were safely docked. Then, rather clumsily, he jumped over the side of the ship.

"Oh look, I didn't even have to throw him overboard! He did it himself," Azula grinned, earning a small laugh from her niece. 

"Bumi wait for the rest of us!" Izumi called, reminding the young upstart of his duties. 

"Right right," Bumi nodded, straightening his messed up outfit and trying to hide the limp from his awkward landing. "I totally wasn't going to run off." 

Rolling her eyes, Izumi made sure to stick close to him so she didn't get lost in the bustling city, but it wasn't hard to find air temple island. The tower loomed over many of the cities buildings, and the bridge connecting the island to the mainland was exquisitely designed. 

"KYA!" Bumi shrieked, spotting his baby sister holding a stack of ceramic dishes. His cry startled her so much she dropped them in a heap resulting in many broken pieces, but Bumi had already tackled her in a hug. "I MISSED YOU!"

"I missed you too," Kya laughed, "but you better help me clean that up and you better stop shrieking in my ear!"

"Sorry, sorry," Bumi stammered already dropping to his knees to collect the broken dish pieces. 

"You brought friends!" Kya beamed, rushing over to greet Izumi. "You're tall now. I hate it."

"Its good to see you too," Izumi laughed, mocking Kya's height compared to hers. The water bender wasn't having it and jokingly smacked Izumi's hand aside. 

"Oh! Let's get you settled in. Dad told me everything. You're gonna love it here," Kya assured, dragging Izumi along behind her.  
— — —  
As the days and weeks and months passed, Zuko waited impatiently for each of his daughter's letters. She seemed to be having a wonderful time with Aang and his family, which Zuko found quite charming. He knew that if anyone was going to make sure Izumi felt at home it would be Aang and Katara. Of course, reading about Izumi's adventures was always Zuko's favorite part of any letter his daughter wrote. She seemed to have a much more adventurous spirit than neither he or Mai possessed. It was refreshing and charming. 

But the letters didn't detract from Izumi's physical absence. Zuko never realized how much joy he got just catching glimpses of her in the hallways or gardens, or how he missed her occasional visits to his office to ask some silly question she thought of in the middle of the night. Those moments seemed worth an entire universe to him now, but he was patient. Izumi wouldn't be gone forever and she deserved to spend time with her friends. 

Of course, as her father, he still had anxiety on the matter. Who wouldn't? Especially when he received notes like:

Lin took me on one of her patrols and we stopped a gang fight. It was AMAZING! 

Or

Kya and I went cliff jumping off the island. She showed me how to do a few flips. Bumi did his best to join in but he nearly died a few times. It was great.

Or 

So Aunt 'Zula has to leave one of the important city council meetings because she was laughing too hard at all of the entitled men, and then I started laughing too and then they kicked me out. I mean come on. Who hired a bunch of babies to run this place??

Truthfully he wondered how much of an influence the city would have on Izumi, and more than anything he hoped it was a positive influence. But only time would tell, and that was perhaps the most worrying thing for Zuko. 

As much as he was being told about her good experiences, he feared Izumi was purposefully keeping any bad experiences to herself as not to worry him. Yet, he couldn't make her share what she didn't want to, and maybe he was just over reacting. Maybe she really was just having the time of her life and if that was the case why should he muddle it?  
— — —  
"Oh how I've missed this place," Izumi sighed, having returned home at long last. Everything was as she remembered, and though it was late, she didn't bother to keep quiet about her arrival. She was too excited to see her parents. 

Sure she was growing up and liked to act more independent. She wanted to seem like she was branching out on her own, and grown enough to not necessarily need them anymore. But that was all a charade. She needed her parents, and she loved them more than anything.

They'd been there for her through thick and thin, and more importantly, they had loved her too. Even her dad, albeit a fire lord, took so much time out of his day just to talk to her. To make sure she was okay, that she felt safe, wanted, and cared for.

Izumi knew part of this had to do with her grandparents and her father's own upbringing. That the mighty Firelord was still troubled about his childhood after all these years, rightfully so, and how he wanted Izumi to have the life he never did. 

So it was with these thoughts, that Izumi found her father asleep at his desk with a series of letters strewn about in a messy halo. He was slumped back in the seat, half slid down, with his neck painfully draped back at an odd angle, lips slightly parted, and hands clutching a letter over his chest. 

It took Izumi a moment to realize that these letters weren't just letters from advisors or other political figures, but that they were her own. All of them had her hand writing and all of them were from her time in Republic city. Her father had fallen asleep reading the newest one in which Izumi told him she was coming home. 

He'd probably tried to stay awake, gotten bored, and decided to read the rest just to kill more time only to fall asleep. The sight was charming and the young heir's heart swelled with love. Setting her bag down, she gently shook her father's shoulder. "Hey daddy. I'm home." 

Zuko's eyes fluttered open, and a brief look of confusion swept over his features before he was grinning from ear to ear, "Welcome home kiddo. I missed you." 

"I missed you too," Izumi admitted bashfully, pulling her dad into a tight hug. "I see you got all of my letters." 

"They kept me sane," Zuko teased, sitting up in his chair and attempting to look more presentable despite the sleep still in his eyes. "How was everything? I mean, I know you wrote to me, but I don't believe you put every detail in these, did you?"

"Of course not," Izumi snorted, "I had to save some stories to tell you in person. It's a little boring having to read all of them instead of getting to hear about them."

"Right," Zuko nodded, smiling faintly. "Well, I'm eager to hear all about i-"

"Sleep first," Izumi interrupted. "It's late and you worked all day. Sleep and I'll tell you everything in the morning." 

"I don't need you to mother me," Zuko laughed, shaking his head. 

"Sometimes you do. You take care of me all the time. It's about time I took care of you. At least for a little bit. Besides, that chair can't possibly be comfortable," Izumi noted, arching a brow.

"Oh you're right about that. My fear is going to be sore tomorrow all because I fell asleep," Zuko sighed, rubbing lightly at his eyes. "Well, I guess I'll heed your advice and get some sleep, but you have to rest too. Deal?"

"Deal," Izumi nodded, stepping back as Zuko stood. The two embraced again, and Zuko ran a hand through his daughter's hair, noticing how much longer it's gotten since she'd been away, how much more mature she seemed to be, and even that she had the glow of a young woman. One finally figuring out her destiny in the world. A sort of transparent confidence that had always been there but was now becoming visible and bright. 

He knew that as she grew and became even more beautiful, charming, kind, and wise, he'd have to fight harder than ever to protect her from the unforgiving world. But that was his job. Sure he was the Firelord, but he was also a father. Father's had particular duties to see to. 

"Goodnight Dad," Izumi whispered, stifling a yawn as she slowly retreated from the warm hug. Zuko watched as she collected her bag from the floor and shuffled out the door. It seemed her travels were finally catching up with her. 

Wearing a small smile, Zuko shuffled out of his office, down a hallway, and to his room where Mai was already asleep. She'd given up in staying awake newly two hours before Zuko fell asleep in the office. Part of Zuko wanted to wake her up with the news that Izumi was home safe. However, he didn't want to get killed by his wife, and he figured it'd be quite the surprise for her in the morning. 

With this in mind, he managed to clamber into bed without disturbing the sleeping beast beside him (Mai was an absolute bear when woken up suddenly) and settle into the covers. 

Closing his eyes he fell asleep rather easily that night, no longer having to worry about the well being of his daughter. Instead, he knew she was happy, that she was home where she belonged, and that more importantly, she was safe. To him, that's all that mattered, and anything else could wait until morning, where he wouldn't make up small conversations in his head as if Izumi were there when she wasn't. No, this time he would have someone to talk to for breakfast, and he'd make every word count.


End file.
